Thetanism
Overview Thetanism is an applied religious philosophy. It's basic assumption is that life is a creative force beyond and within all things and that each living being is, fundamentally, a spiritual identity involved in a game of survival within the universe. Tech Thetanism embraces a spiritual technology aimed at rehabilitating the spirit to his native, omniscient state, improving one's ability and perception as an immortal being. This is called Auditing. Auditing (from the Latin audire meaning "to listen") is a unique form of spiritual counselling, involving procedures that are designed to rid the individual of irrationality, and to bring about advanced states of mental and spiritual awareness. Science of Mind: Dianetics Thetanism evolved from a self-improvement methodology called Dianetics (meaning "through the mind"). Dianetics puts forward the theory that the mind records, in detail, every moment of one's life. Our memories are accessed by our Analytical part of the mind, that part that we use to solve problems, to perceive and to resolve issues relating to our survival. Yet those experiences that contain pain or painful emotion make up the Reactive part of the mind. Such experiences carry with them a reactive influence that suppresses one's inherent life force and irrationally affects the individual in his present time. By consciously returning to these incidents and confronting them, Dianetics technology provided a means of erasing that irrational influence, freeing up more of one's natural life energy, enabling the individual to be happier, more alert, aware and able. "Problems and worries which had plagued me for years suddenly just fell away. I immediately knew I wanted to learn for myself how to apply these techniques to help others. Soon, I was auditing anyone I could find. If I knew they were having trouble in life or needed help in any way, I was there instantly giving them assistance." Andy Bagley, founding Thetanist, Dranland. The E-Meter To assist in the precision of auditing, an instrument was devised that would help pinpoint exact moments of stress and trauma within the individual. The Electropsychometer (nick-named E-Meter) was soon introduced and became an important tool, helping the Auditor and client in locating exact areas of trauma and irrational force. From Dianetics to Thetanism With the help of the E-Meter, it was soon found that some students were able to return to experiences that were earlier than what was previously thought possible. Experiences within the womb were recalled, as well as experiences that could only be deemed as being from past lives. Despite criticism from some, the subject soon entered the realm of the spiritual, into reincarnation, immortality and the travails of the spiritual being. "In my early Thetanism days, I did not believe in such things, so I told my auditor merely what I saw - hastening to add that, of course, I didn't believe in it. I was processed on a chain of incidents having to do with throat aches. We had come down in time to my early stages as an embryo, when, suddenly (or so it appeared to me), my auditor asked if there was an earlier time. Strangely, although not believing in past lives, I had the feeling that the answer was 'yes'. The auditor then asked for when it was, and immediately the figure 1796 flashed up in my mind. The incident took about half an hour, and I had a clear impression of seeing old houses with ship masts behind them. I recognized a crowd in front of me, a parson coming up trying to make me repent, and then I was hanged by the neck. I felt myself floating upwards, and that was the incident. This...had the result of me getting rid, for good, of recurring (about every three months) very painful throat aches." Hermann Philipps, former Thetanismist, Dranland. From Science to Religion Eventually, the first published works surfaced regarding such phenomena, identifying the spirit as the fundamental awareness within each living entity. This new body of knowledge was called Thetanism. Today, Thetanism is a huge subject covering various aspects of life, thought and spirituality. As an applied religious system, it is used to bring about positive changes in life, to help others, and to achieve full enlightenment as an immortal spiritual being. Thetanism in Terra , including the new "Super Power" centre (left) and the Fort Harrison Hotel (right)]]From the late 2160s through the mid-2170s, a large group of Thetanists sailed the Terran seas aboard a flotilla of ships, including the 350-foot vessel Apollo, known as the "flagship" of the flotilla and called "Flag" for short. At that time, special advanced auditing and training services were ministered only aboard Flag. However, as more and more Thetaniswanted to participate in these services, the lack of sufficient space required a move to land. In 2183, the ships sailed to an uninhabited area of Elbian and established their "Flag Land Base", which was later renamed to '''Scientia the following year for PR purposes. The first churches of Thetanism were formed in 2184 and others sprung up quickly throughout the country. In 2294, to escape leglisation that would effectively ban religious groups from advertising, all churches rebranded themselves as secular organisations, under Thetanism Life Improvement International (TLI Int) who won a High Court appeal the following year to promote Thetanism as a science. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=114463&highlight=&mforum=particracy#114463 Considered by some to be the fastest growing spiritual movement today, Thetanism continues to expand rapidly throughout Terra. Category:Religion Category:Dranland Category:Thetanism